


Не сломается

by veter_v_osoke



Series: Дружба крепкая не сломается [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bickering, Demons, Exorcisms, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Misunderstandings, Mystery, Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Что-то происходит посреди ночи в колледже Лидии Дитц. Она, конечно же, идёт проверить, что именно. Но не она одна.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & OCs, Lydia Deetz & OCs
Series: Дружба крепкая не сломается [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Не сломается

Когда Лидия разлепила веки, перед глазами у нее было темно. Как в могиле. Как с закрытыми глазами. Как в шкафу.

Она переждала первые панические секунды и вспомнила: она лежит на кровати, кровать в комнате, комната в колледже, колледж с шести часах езды от дома на машине по пустым дорогам.

Она медленно оторвала щеку от подушки и пошарила пальцами по тумбочке. Черный прямоугольник нашелся не сразу, светом от экрана резануло глаза, и она жмурилась пару секунд, пока не разобрала цифры. Половина второго. Лидия опрокинулась обратно, лицом зарылась в подушку.

Все нормально, темно, как в могиле, потому что ночь, не нужно вставать, можно просто закрыть глаза и спать.

Просто закрыть глаза не получалось: ощущение, что ее легонько взяли за плечо перед тем, как она проснулась, не пропало. Она ждала, сон не шел.

Выбраться из-под одеяла было испытанием, она всунула ноги в док-мартенсы и наощупь доползла до дверей.

Туалет на этаже в ночное время был не самым привлекательным местом на свете. Казалось бы, класс этого заведения, в котором она просиживала свою жизнь, требовал, чтобы туалеты в нем выглядели достойно, но нет. Лампочка гудела, зеркала были грязные, на кафеле кто-то оставил лужу.

Что-то было не так. Что-то было неправильно.

Ближайшее зеркало отразило только ее: черные волосы, черная пижама, мешки под глазами практически в тон. Ничего нового и ничего особенного.

Но что-то не так.

Кабинка, рябая, неровно-белая, не до конца оттертая от надписей, казалась тесной и узкой, но хотя бы туалетная бумага нашлась на месте. Споласкивая руки, Лидия опять подняла глаза от раковины. В зеркале она была одна.

После дребезжащего света в туалете и слабого света в коридоре их с Эбби общая комната казалась черной. Окно зависло сизым прямоугольником напротив, и Лидия медленно пошла к нему, осторожно, мелкими шагами, чтобы не въехать во что-нибудь и не поднять шум.

Небо в серой раме, звёздное, распласталось над деревьями и вторым корпусом, пока из крыши корпуса вверх тянулся дымный световой столб.

Лидия моргнула. Столб не пропал.

— Хороший вид, да? — прохрипел на ухо.

Надо было не дернуться, но она дернулась, удержалась пальцами за столешницу, ударилась пяткой о колёсико стула. Из темноты пахло знакомо. Еле-еле различимыми в темноте были только когда-то белые полоски на чужом костюме.

— Что ты делаешь? — она зашипела и замолчала: черт, Эбби нельзя было сейчас будить.

Лидия опять развернулась к окну — может, на этот же раз оно покажет нормальную осеннюю ночь?

Столб света дымился и тянулся вверх, сквозь крышу.

Ну заебись.

Битлджус проигнорировал ее и спросил:

— Это так должно быть?

— Нет.

Потому что нет. Не должно быть. Ничего не должно бить прожектором в небо среди ночи.

В темноте трудно было рассмотреть, но, кажется, Эбби, укрывшись одеялом, все еще спала. Это, конечно, хорошо, но что делать теперь?

— У вас же есть, кому это починить, — трудно было сказать, издевается он или нет. Думать вообще вдруг стало трудно.

Ну давай. Что мы делаем, если сталкиваемся со сверхъестественным там, где его не должно быть?

— Ну там, экзорцисты при колледже? — Битлджус махнул рукой и опять ее поджал. — Такая полезная профессия, услуги уходят в счёт налогоплательщиков. Что ты делаешь?

Лидия натягивала куртку, потому что её куртка отлично сочеталась ее пижамой и ещё лучше — с ботинками. Сто лет пытайся, лучше лук не соберешь. Что нужно разбираться со световыми столбами — это издержки.

Лидия откинула волосы за спину.

— Пошли, быстро. И говори шепотом.

***  
— Это ты сделал.

— Что? Я? Не-ет.

И в пижаме, и в куртке, и в ботинках, шагать напрямую, через газон, было холодно. Лидия засунула руки в карманы, пейзаж был мирный и тихий. Если не считать это ебаное безобразие, торчащее вверх.

— Я не знаю как и я не знаю что, но ты замешан.

— Ты не поверишь, — Битлджус тянулся за ней, лениво цепляя ботинками траву, — но это абсолютная случайность. Был поблизости. Смотрю…

— Да-да.

Они приближались шаг за шагом. Вблизи свет чуть-чуть потрескивал, как статическое электричество. Не угрожающе, но странно. Свет не должен потрескивать.

Перед входом во второй корпус Лидия сделала глубокий вдох, сейчас нужно быть острожными. Если сработает сигнализация и они попадутся — она попадется — это будет глупо, бессмысленно и никому не поможет. Руки у нее не тряслись, абсолютно не тряслись.

Даже если она будет себе врать, сигнализация сработает и у нее не будет времени ничего решить.

Может, будет совсем немного времени.

Лидия посмотрела вверх — крыша отсюда не просматривалась — и потянула на себя ручку входной двери.

Ручка поддалась. Молча.

Кто стал бы отключать здесь сигнализацию на ночь? И зачем? Лидия шагнула внутрь. Внутри было темно. Битлджус протиснулся в проем закрывающейся двери.

За темным холлом они вдвоем нырнули в коридор, серый свет лежал на полу коридора долгими, тягучими пятнами, Лидия пыталась шагать потише.

— Ты это сделал.

— Ты не поверишь, но я замешан не во всей херне, которая происходит у тебя в колледже.

— Точно. Не поверю.

Они завернули за угол. Впереди зашелестело, и Лилия сбилась с шага. Битлджус громко зашипел ей в ухо:

— Видишь что-нибудь?

Определенно, я вижу темноту. И слышу, как в ней скребутся.

Что-то шевелилось на полу еле-еле освещённое, в серых полосах слабого света.

— Эй, — громко сказал Битлджус, — вы там живые, или мертвые?

— Шшш! — Лидия зашипела в голос и тут же сцепила зубы.

Черт. Черт. Черт. Так выдать себя.

— Пожалуйста, не наступите на пальцы! — сказали из полумрака, и Лидия шумно втянула воздух носом.

Она сделала шаг, ещё один, под ботинком хрустнуло, из темноты застонали.

Она присела и подняла — холодное и гладкое. Присмотрелась, повернула руку ближе к окну.

Это были обычные очки, с грязными, залапанными стеклами. Покореженные, но стекло, кажется, выжило.

Живые или мертвые.

Глаза с трудом привыкали. Кривой силуэт возвышался над ползающей по полу фигурой. И тогда Лидия сделала шаг вперёд, вытянула руку и остановилась.

— Берите, — получилось звонче и весомее, чем она собиралась.

Берите, кем бы вы ни были.

Стены дрогнули, как-будто по ним ударили гигантским кулаком. Распластавшаяся на полу фигура медленно поднялась, опираясь о стену, щёлкнул телефон, и свет ударил Лидии в лицо.

— Ты не первокурсница.

— Ну да, — она закрылась рукой. — Так очки тебе что, не нужны?

— Нужны, конечно, спасибо, прошу прощения.

Свет от телефона дрогнул, холодная рука нашарила ее руку, и Лидия потянула на себя:

— Что тут происходит?

— Я думал, ты… вы… отдаешь мне оч…

— Сначала отвечай.

— Да, да, конечно.

Свет опять дернулся, телефон переложили из руки в руку. Белое лицо под черными кудряшками тоскливо смотрело на Лидию из темноты.

— Привет. Мы тут просто…

Из темноты застонали:

— Мог сказать, что меня тут нет!

— Прости, прости, — белое лицо опять повернулось к Лидии, — мы просто, я просто здесь. Хожу.

— Ага. И то, что снаружи тебя совсем не смутило?

— Снаружи?

— Ага.

Он прошептал в темноту:

— Может, мы всё-таки пришли не туда? Ты уверена, что это второй корпус.

— Это второй корпус, — громко сказала Лидия.

— Мы, просто… Да, просто… — кудрявый прерывисто вдохнул. — Мы должны были прийти сюда сегодня.

— На сеанс?

— В смысле?

— Если вы живые, то зачем ещё? Ты живой?

— Я уже искренне не знаю.

Лицо у кудрявого вдруг изменилось. Оно потянулось вниз, и он вдруг резко щелкнул челюстями:

— Ты не первокурсница.

— Ты это уже говорил.

— Т-ты — он замялся, — ты… Дитц.

— Ага, странная Дитц. Чокнутая Дитц. И?

— Нет, я ничего, просто… Ты сказала про сеанс, и я подумал, ты ходишь ночью по колледжу, когда все спят, вся в черном с ног до головы, — он поджал губы и вдруг заговорил шепотом: — Ты викканка?

За плечом хрипло захохотали, и парень дернулся, перевел взгляд ей за спину.

— Чт…

— Вы тоже это видите? — спросили из темноты высоким истерическим голосом.

Из щели между полом и дверями тянулся свет, рассеянный и белый, как будто кто-то внутри включил дым машину.

Что это за двери?

В темноте и ночью было труднее соображать, когда ты видишь все днём оно такое привычное, только не сейчас.

— Значит, мы всё-таки правильно пришли.

— Куда вы собирались? — спросила Лидия медленно. — Это что, двери в кафетерий?

— Что может быть такого ужасного у вас в кафетерии? — Битлджус выглядывал у нее из-за плеча. — Просроченный горошек? Крысы-мутанты? Портал в ад? Ой.

— Нам нужно было вниз, в кафетерии есть лестница вниз.

— Зачем?

— Ты просто так все вывалил, — голос из темноты казался разочарованным.

— Это из-за нас? — у кудрявого было такое лицо. — Так же не должно быть.

Из них хоть что-то можно вытянуть?!

Лидия вдруг остановилась.

— Ты сказал, что я не первокурсница.

— Ну. Да.

— Вы — первокурсники?

Кудрявый замялся:

— Так заметно, да?

— Только не говори мне, что это какое-то испытание на храбрость…

— Да!

— …и вместо того, чтобы на него забить и остаться спать, вы повелись?

— Повелись?

— Первокурсники.

— Лидия, простите, я хочу спросить, — кудрявый заметно сглотнул. — Я могу спросить? Что у тебя за плечом?

В отвратительно звенящей тишине улыбка Битлджуса, поблескивая от слабого света, стала возмутительной ширины.

— Привет, первокурсники.

В темноте взвизгнули, свет от телефона, дернулся, телефон хруснул, свет погас.

— Новые друзья! Крики! Сегодня что, мой день рожденья?!

— Не двигайтесь!

Крикнули у Лидии из-за спины. Она медленно полезла в карман за телефоном.

Эта ночь не могла стать лучше.

В ослепительном круге света жмурилась Эбби, бело-розовая, в трениках и куртке. Бейсбольная бита у нее в руках подрагивала, но она сама держалась на ногах. Она вся была очень приметная, хотя темнота за пределами светового круга делала ее белоснежность сизой.

Лидия выдохнула: как же это все некстати.

— Эта штука, которая… парит. Ты ее видишь?

Битлджус вплыл в пятно света и помахал ручкой — направо, налево. Кудрявый смотрел так, как будто его сейчас вырвет. Эбби перехватила биту, не отводя глаз.

Битлджус покивал:

— Хорошее дело. Давай чаще приводить людей ко всяким местам силы? Они резко начинают меня видеть, это же потрясающе!

— Оно… Оно… Оно просто появилось… Оно нас убьет!.. оно летает?

У нас нет времени этим заниматься.

Прозвучал звук удара и крик, а потом Битлджус расхохотался, раскатисто, на весь темный, гулкий коридор:

— Щекотно!

Откуда у тебя бейсбольная бита и почему ты не спишь?!

— Он не двинулся. Вы видели? Он не двинулся! — Эбби шептала.

— Шшшш. Тихо! Все нормально! Он ничего вам не сделает, он не может. Не обращайте на него внимания!

— Что оно такое?

Битлджус сделал крюк над из головами.

— И почему от него так несёт? — вполголоса спросила Эбби.

Лидия на секунду задумалась, говорить ли битлджусово имя вслух.

— Мой бывший муж, — время эвфемизмов. — Нас разлучила смерть. Забейте.

Сверху раздалось:

— Брак, в любом случае, был фикцией ради прописки.

Лидия протянула кудрявому очки и ткнула их ему в руки:

— На, надевай.

Он аккуратно принял. Его трясло.

И что делать теперь?

Лидия сказала:

— Вам лучше уйти обратно.

— Я никуда не пойду, — Эбби выпрямилась. — Ты видела, что происходит снаружи?

— Да что происходит снаружи?! — у кудрявого в голосе задрожали истерические нотки.

Эбби стояла прямо, но пальцы у нее дрожали:

— Выглядит так, как будто кто-то включил огромный прожектор!

Можно и так сказать.

Эбби:

— Но никто не реагирует!

— И поэтому ты решила, что пойти проверить самой — это хорошая идея, — кисло подсказала Лидия.

Эбби скривилась:

— Ты здесь чем-то другим занята?

Они молча смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, в темном коридоре, слабо подсвеченные фонариками двух телефонов.

Кудрявый громко высморкался, и они расцепились взглядами.

Им действительно нужно идти. Лидия подтянула пижамную штанину и осмотрела всех мрачно. Насколько можно осмотреть людей в темном коридоре.

— Лучше всего будет, если вы сейчас соберетесь и пойдете спать. Если все получится, вы поймете. Если нет — все тоже будет довольно красноречиво.

— И что ты сделаешь?

Лидия пожала плечами:

— Для начала я открою эти двери и посмотрю, что там.

— А дальше?

— Какое тебе дело? — хотелось выйти на улицу и не слышать этого никогда, и не видеть всех этих перепуганных людей. — Я сделаю, что смогу.

— А если не получится?

— Ради бога, идите уже спать.

Она впихнула телефон в карман куртки и резко развернулась.

Дверь не поддавалась. Она дребезжала и дергалась, но ложилась под пальцы так, как будто на нее давили с той стороны. Лидия навалилась всем телом, ботинки заскользили по полу.

— Тебе нужна моя помощь?

Пауза.

— Точно не нужна? Точно?

Она в темноте расслабила руки и уперлась лбом в гладкий пластик двери. Может, ну его к чертям. Может, так и нужно.

— Может, ты попросишь о помощи уже?

Лидия перекатила голову, щекой не отлипая о двери, и спросила у темноты:

— Прошу прощения?

— Нас сколько здесь? Раз, два, три — четыре человека и одно непонятно что, похожее на гигантского дохлого енота.

— Спасибо, — хрипло сказали сверху.

— Ты хочешь сказать, мы все вместе не сможем эти двери открыть? — продолжил голос.

— Эбби, — сказала Лидия в темноту, — ладно, у тебя есть бита, ты думаешь, ты ею что-то сделаешь тому, что за дверьми?

Из темноты молчали. А потом медленно начали:

— Сделай усилие и вспомни, что ты здесь учишься не одна.

Лидия задрала голову:

— У енота есть идеи? — спросила она в темноту.

Сверху ответили:

— Мне, в целом, весело.

Ну конечно.

— Я, фигурально выражаясь, живу полной жизнью, наслаждаюсь ситуацией. Люди меня видят! Люди меня боятся! От бурления разозленного духа меня отделяют двери, которые не поддаются открытию — у меня все супер, спасибо, что спросила.

— Разозленного духа? — голос у Эбби звучал так, как будто она заподозрила, что кто-то сдал в отбой не те карты, которые должен был.

— Оно все-таки знает, что там, за дверьми? — осторожно спросил кудрявый.

Лидия пробормотала:

— Оно прекрасно знает, что там за дверьми.

— Кстати, если что, вы, ребятки, всегда можете назвать меня по имени. Три раза.

— Я не знаю, как вас зовут, — кудрявый теперь держал телефон так, как будто боялся его уронить.

— Есть простой спосо…

Лидия сжала зубы. Мы все хотим быть сейчас где-то не здесь, ну так, может, сделаем что-то для этого:

— Помогите мне.

Темнота молчала.

— Помогите мне открыть эти двери.

Ее потряхивало.

***  
Кафетерия не было. Был белый свет, и был усиливающийся вой, и была спираль, уходящая в потолок. И когда все замерли на пороге, Лидия сделала два долгих тяжелых шага вперед.

— Что она делает? — спросил кудрявый в пространство.

Битлджус что-то ответил вполголоса, она не расслышала. Слова легко и привычно ложились на язык, иногда она почти верила, что их забыла, но нет.

Голубые искры брызнули из спирального пояса света, звонкого, почти грохочущего, он тянулся, раскручивался. Лидия закрыла лицо локтем, белизна слепила.

Что бы ни было внутри, оно взвыло.

Лидия отвернулась. Трое скорчились с закрытыми глазами у заново захлопнувшихся дверей, у Битлджуса в руках, кажется, было ведёрко попкорна, щетина с прозеленью поблескивала от ровного белого сияния.

Кажется, только прислушайся и разберешь в вое слова, но белый шум упрямо отказывался складываться в что-то разборчивое, что-то понятное, что-то, за что она смогла бы зацепиться.

Ну давай. Она же не сможет так долго стоять.

Может быть, ей кажется, и это просто шум.

— Никто не понимает.

Лидия почти не поверила своим ушам. Смотреть вперед, не прикрываясь руками стало практически невозможно, но этот звук, этот вой — он был речью!

Но она всегда знала, что тут происходит, да?

— Алекс!

В белизне перед глазами трудно было выискать околочеловеческие черты, но она попыталась представить унылое вытянутое лицо и узкие очки привидения из кафетерия, привидения человека, которого придавило тележкой, и…

Заставить голос слушаться было труднее всего:

— Я открою тебе дверь! — она оглянулась назад, ощущение было такое, что стены исчезли в ненормальном, лишающем всего цвета, сиянии.

— Хорошее время, чтобы позвать меня по имени! Трижды! — голос у Битлджуса всегда был такой, как будто мелом скребут по доске?

Осколки паркета затянуло в воронку и подбросило к дыре в потолке.

— Просто позвать три раза. Это нетрудно.

К вою добавился свист ветра.

— Вот написать было бы трудно, это я понимаю.

Грохнуло трижды. Лидия сжала кулаки.

Я могу. Я могу. Он это наворотил, но я смогу.

— Я открою тебе дверь, и ты сможешь уйти!

Ее полоснуло белым протуберанцем, и она едва-едва успела отскочить. Отскочила. А потом приблизилась к столбу света снова, прикрывая глаза, прикрывая лицо.

— Алекс, пожалуйста! Тебе будет лучше, если ты уйдешь! Я не хочу тебя развоплощать!

И, возможно, при всем желании, даже не смогу.

— Тебе станет легче!

Наверное. Возможно.

— Пожалуйста, послушай меня! Пожалуйста!

Пожалуйста, прими мою лицемерную симпатию и не разрушай наши жизни.

Она обернулась через плечо и закричала:

— Дверь, кто-нибудь! — краем глаза замечая, как кудрявый слабо пополз в сторону закрытых дверей кафетерия и потянулся к ручке.

Нет, нет, не та дверь, нужна дверь, которая выведет в…

Тук.

Тук.

Тук.

Лидия мотнула головой. Дальняя стена запульсировала вдоль кривого мелового контура и ушла в сторону, открывая клубящиеся зеленоватые внутренности. Битлджус с энтузиазмом помахал ей рукой, и Лидия обернулась обратно к свету:

— Проследуй в Преисподнюю, Алекс.

Столб света скакнул. Его грубо сжало, сплющило в концентрированный, дрожащий белый комок, круглый, как шаровая молния. Он завис перед Лидией, плавно и медленно уходя ей за плечо. Она задержала дыхание. Белая, смятая сфера скользнула ей за спину и вой оборвался.

Ноги дрожали, и, кажется, в ботинки налили цемента. Лидия оборачивалась тысячу лет.

Из двери дымило зеленью, и Лидия с трудом, как во сне, доковыляла до нее и навалилась, вбила ладони в жесткое дерево. Шов между дверью и стеной растворялся невыносимо медленно. Лидия прижалась к деревянной панели плечом и сжала веки, соскальзывая вниз, шурша курткой, отпуская ослабевшие колени.

Когда она приоткрыла глаза, Эбби, лежа на полу, давила на дверь обеими руками. От этого зрелища почему-то у Лидии сдавило в груди.

— Ну что? Даже урезанная версия меня не совсем бесполезна, а? А?

Лидия сидела спиной к стене и еле слушающейся рукой ткнула в его сторону:

— Если бы ты, ничего этого не было. Буквально.

Битлджус почесал лапищей щеку и улыбнулся почти неуверенно:

— Но хорошо все, что хорошо кончается.

— Что ты ему сделал? — чтобы довести его до такого состояния?

— Ой, ну знаешь, пара шуток тут, пара шуток там. Сморишь, и он уже плюется светом и хочет разрушить твой колледж до основания.

— Я говорила, что это ты виноват, я чувствовала.

— Но все замечательно! Отлично развлеклись! Ты посмотри на эти рожи. Кажется, эти трое теперь всегда будут заикаться.

— Все кончилось? — вяло спросила Эбби, лежа на спине где-то у Лидии в ногах.

— Кажется.

Небо в окне понемногу начинало светлеть, сквозь дыру в крыше это как раз было неплохо видно. Лидия повела головой: кудрявый в грязных, залапанных очках подпирал спиной стену, рыжая, короткостриженная первокурсница сидела рядом с ним так, как будто у нее ноги отнялись. Где-то вдалеке завыла сирена.

— Я думаю, отсюда нужно двигаться, — сказала Лидия.

И только тогда сработали распылители пожарной системы.


End file.
